New Ripper
by Baruk Khazad
Summary: Will is tired of being left behind while Hannibal and Abigail go out collecting "groceries" and decides he's going to have some fun himself. Afterwards, Hannibal gets a call about a new Ripper victim, that's not his. Who could this new Ripper be and how did he get so close? Murderfamily. Hannigram. Sorry about the spacing, repost! T for now, might change later.
1. Chapter 1

"Five hours," Will said tapping his fingers. "Five hours and no calls, no texts, and no communication whatsoever." Will stood up and started to pace. Ever since he started living with Hannibal and Abigail, things had gotten crazy. Sure he had his dogs, which he had to compromise for. They could have a shed, with light and heat installed in the back yard, but could not come in the house. Which wasn't even the bad part.

Will had had enough. He had seen Hannibal and Abigail, on many occasions leave home and not come back until late. He knew what they were doing to. He had figured it out long ago. Hannibal and their adopted daughter were going out killing people and taking their organs. The first few weeks of finding out that Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper, Will had lost his mind. He had to be locked in Hannibal's guest room while his mind sorted itself out. Even now Will's darker side, the one he didn't like to talk about, the one who could fit so perfectly into other people's lives and into murderer's shoes, was telling him that he had always known, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"They've been out for hours," Will growled. After his "breakdown" he was told to stay in the house. "They never invite me out with them and I'm done with it." That was the whole problem. He wasn't invited to any of their outings. "If I'm not invited then I'll go out on my own." Will grabbed his car keys, thinking of the first person that had made him mad over the past few months.

Hannibal escorted Abigail back into the house after their "hunting" trip, as Abigail like to call them. She had become quite fond of him, even if she had the suspicion that he would one day kill her and Will. They did, after all, know too much.

"William, are you here?" Hannibal called, he could hear the dogs barking outside and instantly knew where his Mongoose was. "Go put the food in the fridge and I'll join you in a minute to start making dinner." Abigail nodded and went to the kitchen as Hannibal went to the back yard. Will was their laughing and hugging the large, and small, furry animals. It looked like he had just gotten through feeding them. "Will, it's time to come in." Will looked up and the older man and instantly stood up.

"So," Will started as he walked into the house, "how was your trip?"

"It was good, thank you Will," Hannibal leaned down and kissed the others forehead. "Come, it's time to start dinner," Will smiled, he alway loved watching Hannibal cook.

Right in the middle of cooking, Hannibal's phone rang. It was Jack, asking for help on the newest Ripper case.

"Impossible, they couldn't have found my masterpiece just yet," Hannibal wiped his mouth and stood up. "I'll be back later. Will, make sure Abigail goes to bed on time and make sure to wrap the food up and put it away." Will nodded.

"Do you think it's another copycat case?" Will asked, walking Hannibal to the front door.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Hannibal promised taking his keys and and heading out. Jack texted him the address of the scene, which wasn't his, and some other unimportant details.

When he arrived though, he was astonished. This scene looked just like his own. The position of the body, the clean cuts, where the body was placed, everything. Accept one thing. This wasn't his crime. He didn't cause this death, he didn't even know the woman who laid tarnished in the middle of her kitchen.

She was sitting at the head of the table, her eyes were removed and replaced with blood covered white roses. Her hands were stabbed down, her left with a knife and her right with a fork. Her heart, among other things, were ripped out and placed somewhere else. Did the copycat take them too?

"Name's Maria Golzair, she was found be her husband," he nodded to the distraught looking man in the other room. "Think it's the Ripper, what do you say?" Jack asked, to his simple mind he couldn't tell that this was a copycat and not the Ripper.

"I believe so," Hannibal lied. He didn't need Jack to know that their might be another Ripper out there somewhere. He would take care of that himself.

"It would really help if we could get Will down here. How is he anyway?" Jack asked to start conversation. After Finding out Hannibal was, not only the eating people, but also the Ripper, he had a breakdown.

"He should be back to work in a couple of weeks, he still isn't well." Jack nodded. If it was up to him, Will would never be working with the FBI. He would be tied to the bed, naked, for Hannibal's enjoyment, but Will was, as far as he knew, unable to return his feelings.

"Well, I guess that's all we'll need you for. You can go now, give Will my regards." Hannibal nodded, taking a mental image of the scene for later, before leaving. Who was this person and how had they come so close to him that they could use his killing stiles without him knowing?

"So?" Abigail asked the next morning. She had been in bed when he got home and so hadn't been able to ask the question the night before.

"It's a copycat and a good one. I don't even know who they are." Will made a snort noise making his the center of attention. "Yes William?"

"Sorry," he apologized, not looking him in the eye. "I just can't believe this person could be so close yet you don't know him."

"Is that so Will? Well then, tell me who you think it is," Hannibal leaned back in his chair and looked at the younger man.

"I don't know, you didn't tell me anything about the case." Will responded.

"I don't want your mind to break any farther than it already has. I want to protect you William." Hannibal leaned back up and placed his hand on Will's.

"Ahem," Abigail broke in, "don't want to interrupt, but I have to get to school, soooo you can fuck on any surface except my bed. Love you," she smiled before leaving. Hannibal glared at her as she walked away.

"You always see me as some pure plant that needs to be protected." Will sighed as he stood up and walked away. Now that got Hannibal's attention. Will didn't know about the white roses in that woman's eyes so how could he have….? No it was just a coincidence.

But what he didn't know was that Will was smiling as he walked would give Hannibal three clues, white roses and seeing pure was number one. Two more to go.

**_Sorry about the spacing, my new computer screwed me over. Thank you for all the "nice" reviews. And a big thanks to Salllzy, Shadowphinix, KittyIngerno, and Artemis1642 for liking this story even though it was hard to read and understand, hope you like it better now!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal paced back and forth, trying to figure out who he was. There was no one close to him. Not that close at least. Abigail, maybe, but she knew her place and wouldn't want her family to get caught in the crossfire. That only left Will.

"Preposterous," Hannibal mumbled sitting down in his usual chair. "Will is too innocent to do anything like that. His mind is too shattered…. But… what if he-" For the third time in three weeks, Hannibal's phone rang. He growled, his eyes flashing, "Yes?"

"It's Jack. Hannibal, we found another body." Hannibal nodded, unsure of how to respond. "Can you and Will make it here so he can help us out?" Hannibal sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," he hung up the phone. Sighing again, Hannibal turned around to see if he could find Will. "Will, are you here? Will?" He looked outside to see if Will was with the dogs. No, not there. Next he checked the kitchen. Abigail was sitting at the table, doing what looked like math homework. "Abigail, do you know where William is?"

She looked up at him, "Dad's in the shower," she pointed up with her pencil. Hannibal nodded and went towards the stairs. Now being closer, he could hear the shower running. He walked leisurely, liking the image of a naked Will Gram standing in the shower.

"Will, are you up here?" Hannibal called through Will's door, knocking. The water instantly shut off and Hannibal could hear Will running around his room, as if hiding something. "Will?"

"One minute Hannibal!" Will called back. The next moment, a half naked Will Gram stood in the doorway. Hannibal gestured to the inside of the room, as if saying 'May I?' "Oh yeah, come in," he moved aside. "So, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, Jack has asked us if we could examine a crime scene. Would you like to go, or would you rather stay in the house with Abigail?" Hannibal asked.

"I'll get my shirt on," Will said returning to the bathroom. Hannibal looked around the room. He could see nothing out of place, but there was something under the covers of Will's bed. He didn't have the chance to make it out before Will returned with a solid colored brown shirt on. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Hannibal led them back down the stairs. "Abigail, were going out. If we're not home later there are leftovers in the fridge. Don't make a mess and no boys over." Abigail rolled her eyes, smiling at her fathers.

"Yes Hannibal, no boys," Will smiled and waved goodbye as they left.

"You can trust her, y'know. She won't do anything that could risk getting us caught. None of us will," Will touched Hannibal's leg, a reassuring motion. Hannibal looked at him, trying to hide his surprise, but failing.

"I do not expect you to keep this forever hidden. I know one day you will turn, William, in my favor or not, you will turn. I only ask you to tell me before you do anything too rash. We will need to find a new home, a more permanent home, for Abigail." Hannibal shifted his leg, a symbol telling Will to remove his hand.

"Why will Abigail need a new home? This is her home, with us. We're her family Hannibal," Will sounded frantic as he tried to find out why Hannibal was talking in such a way. "You're not leaving are you? Not going to leave us? If you leave you'll never be able to-"

"William. I do not think you understand what I am saying. I am not, nor will I ever, leave you and Abigail on purpose. If you were to ever tell Jack exactly who and what I am, I will be put down under lock and key. I would never be able to see you or Abigail again. And do you really think you will be able to take care of Abigail with your history of mental illness?" Will removed his hand from Hannibal's leg."I know that you are getting better, but that won't help if they find out about the things I do."

"Hannibal," Will started after a moment of silence. "There's something I have to tell you. The recent murders have been-"

"We're here," Hannibal cut him off. "Come, let us get this over with. What were you saying?" Will said nothing as he sighed, shook his head, and exited the car. Hannibal gave Will's figure a confused look before exiting the car himself.

"Will," Jack greeted, "it's good to see you again. How've you been?"

"I've been better," Will responded. He looked at the ground. He never was one for eye contact. "Hannibal says I'm getting better, and I think I am too. I haven't been sleep walking, at all. No nightmares, nothing like that."

Jack smirked and patted Will on the shoulder, he still moved away from the touch. "It's good to hear. Now come on, I'll show you what happened." They moved into the house, Hannibal behind them.

"We think that the Ripper came in through the back," he pointed to the broken sliding glass door. "He then waited over there," he pointed to the wall where there was little to no blood. "Then, well, the victim lost." Jack pointed to the investigators surrounding a body tied to a chair just to the right of the head of the table. "His name is Daniel Morton. His sisters found him. They come over every few weeks for a family dinner."

Will blocked Jack out a he looked around the brutal crime scene. The victim's hands were bound behind his back. Vulnerable. The killer wanted him to be vulnerable like he was. His eyes were covered, he was blind to what was in front of him. There was a slit in his throat, just like the one on Abigail's. His organs were missing from his body and placed on different plates on different places on the table. Will's mouth twitched, he had done a good job so far. If the FBI thought this was the Ripper, then Hannibal had to know who it was that was doing this.

"It's odd, he usually takes the organs, but he left them here." Jack said, breaking Will from his thoughts.

"Maybe, maybe he isn't the Ripper. Maybe this is a different person then." Jack gave it a thought, but decided that it couldn't be true.

"I don't know. It could be, but there are just too many similarities." Jack paused as he overheard one of the investigators saying that they were finishing up here and they were moving out. "I guess nothing can ever be ruled out, but I find it very unlikely that this can be two different people. Anyway, its too late to talk about now. We're finishing up here. I'll send you what I can when I can. We need to find the bastard that's doing this." Will nodded and turned to Hannibal, who had stayed silent the entire time.

"Come Will, we must be heading home." Hannibal turned and walked away from the messy kitchen. Will said goodbye to Jack, promising that he'd go down to the station and continue his analysis when he could, and went after Hannibal.

Once in the car, Will turned to Hannibal. "Who do you think it was? I know it wasn't you, so who?" Hannibal didn't respond.

"Where was Abigail four nights ago?" Will gave him a confused look.

"Do you think she did this? Hannibal, that's crazy. You said it yourself she would never-"

"Where was she William?" He snapped. Will went quite, Hannibal had never yelled at him before.

"She hasn't been out without you with her. She wouldn't do this." He didn't respond this time. Will huffed and sat back in the car.

He really is dense, Will thought to himself. He had given another clue and Hannibal still didn't get it. One more, and he will get it this time.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hannibal got home he was furious. He didn't know who was going around and killing people, okay so he did have a clue, a lot of clues, but he knew if it was Abigail then he wasn't going to be pleased.

"Abigail! Come down here this instant!" Hannibal called to the young girl. There was a clatter of objects, most likely because of Hannibal's raised voice, and Abigail came running down.

"Ye- Yeah Hannibal?" She said somewhat frightened.

"Have you been going out and killing without me?" Abigail shook her head quickly. "I don't want you to lie to me Abigail. I'll ask you one more time. Have you been killing without me?"

"No! I would never do anything like that. If anything happens they'll be looking at you and Will. Wait, wait, is this about the New Ripper thing? I'm not him." Hannibal looked her up and down. Evaluating her. Searching her for any lies.

"Alright, if you say so. Go back up and do your homework. We'll talk about this later." Hannibal gave a side glance at Will before walking into the kitchen. Most likely to make dinner.

~~~Few Weeks Later~~~

Will paced back and forth, just had Hannibal had done hours before. Abigail and Hannibal had gone out. Again. And Will was done with it! He had given Hannibal two clues, two very obvious clues, but he still didn't get the memo.

"Alright, let's try this one more time." He packed himself up quickly, not that he really had anything anyway, but taking a brightly colored ribbon from under his stack of pillows. "Maybe this will help." He wasn't sure if Hannibal had seen the ribbon, but it couldn't hurt to try.

Not to long after Will set his plan into motion, Hannibal and Abigail were returning home. As they did so Abigail sang 'I Can't Decide' that she blasting on the radio. She thought it was ironic what the song was saying and what they had just done.

"I can't decide if you should live or die! Come on Hannibal sing with me!" Abigail urged, missing a few lines. "It's a bitch convincing people to like you!" Hannibal grimaced at Abigail's language, but decided not to say anything. She was just singing a song after all.

Suddenly Hannibal's phone rang. For a moment he thought about letting it go to voicemail, but decided against it. He turned down the radio and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Abigail, answer the phone I'm driving," she rolled her eyes, but took the phone anyway.

"Hannibal's phone, Abigail speaking. Oh, hi Jack. Hannibal, it's Jack," Abigail smirked as Hannibal took a deep sigh. "Hey, he says that the Ripper attacked again." She gave Hannibal a 'How the hell did he find the body?' look. "He says he wants you to come to the scene."

Hannibal nodded. With all the recent attention the fake Ripper was attracting one of them was bound to be caught. And Hannibal was going to do everything in his power to make sure it wasn't him.

"Do you know?" Abigail asked after she hung up the phone. Having written the address on her forearm with a pen. When he didn't answer, Abigail rephrased the question. "Do you know who this new guy is? He has to know a lot about you to make everyone think it is you."

"I have some…. suspects, but nothing solid."

When Hannibal and Abigail arrived Jack was there to greet them. The conversation was short and they quickly continued on to the kitchen where yet another body sat. But this time in Will's place at the table. Jack continued to talk, but Hannibal tuned him out. Taking in the crime scene just as Abigail was.

The man's head was rolled to one side, looking to the head of the table. His glasses partially falling off his face. His stomach was cut open, letting his insides fall out. The plate in front of him, instead of being covered with human organs, was covered in blood covered white roses. His chest cavity was ripped open, leaving blood to cascade down his chest like rain drops on a window. But the thing that caught Hannibal's attention was the multi-colored ribbon tied around his neck. It looked so familiar. Where had he seen it before? It was in his own home and he-

"Will." He breather out loud. Jack turned to him.

"What? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing. I was just thinking that Abigail and I must be going. William is waiting for us. Come Abigail," Hannibal said as he turned and left. Now he knew why that ribbon looked so familiar, he had seen it under Will's pillows when he went to his room the other day.

"Hannibal, Hannibal, what's going on? Where are you going in such a hurry, Hannibal?!" Abigail hurried to catch up with him. He said nothing. Thinking. When had Will had time to do this? It must have been when they were out. Why would he do this? And, better yet, why hadn't he figured it out yet? It was right there! The entire time!

"What, what's going on? Is there something wrong?" Abigail asked as she tried to keep up with Hannibal. "Alright enough," Abigail slammed the car door shut when Hannibal tried to open it. "You tell me what's going on right now or I'm not getting into the car." That made him pause and turn to his young apprentice.

"I believe that I know now who I have been hunting. Now I believe we should get in the car and discuss this when we get home. I'll explain everything later, now get in," the demanding tone of Hannibal's voice made Abigail listen without question.

The ride home was in complete silence, Abigail wondering who Hannibal was talking about, while Hannibal was thinking of how he was going to confront Will. This was a totally different ball game now, this was someone he knew, someone he had come to trust, someone he had, oddly enough, fallen in love with. But this was also someone he had always imagined having to be turned in by. Someone who he might have had to, in sheer desperation, kill. Then there was this change. This new Will that just appeared could be a problem. It could be a result of an even more shattered mental state then Will had led on, but it could also be the result of Will becoming who he was truly meant to be.

When they arrived home, the lights in the house were out and Hannibal hoped he had caught Will while he was sleeping. Instead, while walking in, he noticed white rose petals leading up the stairs.

"Abigail, go to your room and don't come out. Whatever you hear, don't come out. Do you understand?" With hesitation, Abigail nodded slowly. She didn't know what was happening, nor what was going to happen, but she knew she had to trust in Hannibal. He did have her best interest.

Abigail scurried up the stairs first, running straight to her room and not turning back. Hannibal sighed and went up the stairs and straight to Will's room. It was empty, he realized. He looked back down to the rose petals. It didn't led to Will's room, it led to Hannibal's. Not knowing what to expect, Hannibal cautiously entered his room.

And all the fangirl's said; Let there be Yaoi!

From behind, Hannibal could feel arms wrap around him. "I thought I would have to wait here all night. It took you longer than expected to come home. Did you find out something new, you feel tense." Hannibal didn't turn around.

"So tell me Will, when were you going to tell me what you've been doing in your free time?" Hannibal could feel Will's smirk against his back. The arms around him slid until Will was standing in front of him.

"I was going to tell tonight, seeing as you haven't figured it out yet." Hannibal looked down on him, and couldn't keep to look of surprise off his face. Will was covered in blood. Most likely the blood of his most recent victim. His face and glasses were covered with little droplets while his hands were covered up to his wrists in the sticks substance. The rest of him was also covered in blood and Hannibal couldn't help but notice how much more tantalizing his scent had become.

"Tell me Will, why did you do this?" Will smiled and pulled Hannibal to one of the chairs in his room. He pushed Hannibal in it and crawled onto his lap.

"I had enough of you ignoring me. Each of the people I killed had something to do with this family. The first person was you." Hannibal gave Will an almost startled look before motioning for him to continue. "You saw me as pure, the white rose eyes. You're a killer, armed with a fork and knife and-"

"What about her heart? If it was me, what did you do with my heart?"

"I took it. Your heart is mine and I will not let anyone else have it." Will gave him a look that said he would fight anyone for Hannibal's heart. Before Hannibal could ask anything more, Will spoke again. "Now I thought the Abigail one would be easy. Like you, she was blind. The blind fold. She's also the most vulnerable, hands behind her back. She also knew about your….. habits before anyone else and ate your food. Hence the plates. Then there was the cut on her neck. That was the biggest giveaway." Will started kissing down Hannibal's throat.

"Will, I will not take you on this damn chair," Will whined when Hannibal pushed away from him. Only to grab the back of his thighs and pulled Will's legs around his waist. Lifting him up and throwing them on the bed. "I will take pleasure in fucking you so hard you can even remember your name."

"And I'll take pleasure in letting you," Will moaned as Hannibal ripped off his shirt. He then took the time to undress himself. "Bastard," Will gasped out.

Hannibal grinned and dug his nails into Will's sides. Making him squirm. Hannibal leaned down and whispered, "I came looking for you…. to kill you. I didn't know what to expect, but I'm glad I didn't. This is much more pleasurable. I can taste without killing."

Will gave him a fake saddened look. "Please Dr. Lecter, I don't want to be eaten." It seemed to throw Hannibal off at the sound of Will's voice. It was roleplay. He was playing with Hannibal.

Instead of replying, Hannibal growled and grabbed the back of Will's thighs and stood up. Making Will gasp and grab on to him, in fear of falling. He turned to his more animalistic side to help deal with Will. As soon as he got to the bed he through Will down, knocking the air out of him. The next instant Hannibal was on him.

"You need to be quite, Abigail is in the next room, she could hear us." Will bit his lip, trying desperately to keep his moans and groans in. Hannibal grinned and started down his neck, sucking and kissing, before moving to his shirt. For once in his life, Hannibal was grateful that Will was not wearing a three-piece-suit. It would have been utterly destroyed by now.

Button by button Hannibal undid Will's shirt. He hopped Will wouldn't notice, but he had gotten too impatient and ripped some buttons off. Once the shirt was undone, Hannibal lifted Will up, making it so he could take his shirt off.

"H- Hannibal, you're going too slow," Will whined, gasping when Hannibal bit his side. There were definitely going to be teeth marks littering his body after this.

"Tell me how you killed them," Hannibal said, biting Will again before working on his belt and pants. "Explain to me how you did it all."

"T- The first one, the women, was strong and independent. She made most the money, a lawyer, her husband was a teacher. 8th grade. They fight a lot and she had a lot of enemies, as lawyers usually do. I knocked on her door saying that my car had broken down. She turned around to get her phone and I bashed her- Hannibal!" Will had lost track of Hannibal in his memories. It was hard for him to speak asm it was, but with Hannibal going around and… doing things with his mouth, it had become even harder. Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will, moving his hand up and down teasingly..

"Did I tell you to stop?" Will did his best to shake his head, "Then continue."

"I- I hit her wi- with a vase. S- She wen- t down l- ike a ro-ck. I p-ulled her to th-e table. She woke when I put her down. I ha-d to st-op her moving s-o I sh-oved a knife in her hand. She screamed and tried to hit his me, so I shoved a fork into her other hand. S-he passed out from the pain. I killed her before she woke again. I ripped her heart out. Then I thought about the way you see me. She already had white roses in her house, it was her anniversary."

Hannibal released Will, dragging him closer. "I don't seem to have any lubrication," he started, "so suck," Hannibal pressed two fingers to Will's mouth. Will didn't hesitate to pull the fingers offered into his mouth, covering them in saliva. When it began getting too much for Hannibal to handle, he removed his fingers. "Continue."

"The man, he was harder. I had to make sure he was the right one. He was closely bonded with is mother, who was a killer, I thought that would be perfect for Abigail, though he had was never saved. She's young and vulnerable, so I thought about how I could do that. Either way I-" Will gasped as Hannibal managed to strike his prostate. "Please! I can't take it anymore!"

"Fine, roll over," Will nodded and rolled over. Behind him he could hear Hannibal undressing. "If it hurts tell me, I'll stop," Hannibal said, pushing the tip of his penis into Will. Will gasped as he began to stretch. He hadn't had sex in so long that this was foreign to him. Lost in thought, Will didn't even realize that Hannibal was all the way in.

"Pay attention Will," Hannibal growled and bit Will's shoulder, leaving teeth marks. Will gasped.

"Move, please, I can't take it anymore," Hannibal growled, eyes flashing dangerously at Will's words. He thrust in roughly, making Will gasp and moan under him. Will tried to grab Hannibal, trying to keep himself grounded to something, anything, before he fell, Hannibal didn't let him. He grabbed Will's wrists and pushed them back down.

"Stay," Hannibal thrust harder, forcing Will further up the bed. The bed creaked in protest as Hannibal became harder and faster, forcing Will to lay there and take it.

"H- Hannibal, I'm goignggngngngng," Will gasped out, momentarily forgetting how to english as white hot light engulfed him. He couldn't think properly, but he could hear Hannibal above him, he had almost an animalistic growl coming from him as he fill Will.

It took a few minutes, but they were finally able to catch their breath and push themselves into a more comfortable position. They didn't talk, but there was an unspoken agreement.

Will would come on the next 'hunting trip'.

That morning, Hannibal and Will were just little closer than normal. Abigail gave them both an evil look as she entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong Abigail, you look tired?"Will asked, drinking his coffee.

"I was up half the night listening to you two fucking like bunnies! Come on guy I have school! Could you keep it down or move my room somewhere else, please?" Hannibal chuckled out a soft 'Well see,' before going back to his cooking.

As life carried on, the FBI were never able to catch The Ripper or anyone working with him. Hannibal never did find out what happen to that woman's heart and Will became a new tag along for the 'hunting trips' Abigail always talked about. Abigail even got to move her bedroom with a more lenient Hannibal around. All in all, life was good, and for Hannibal and Will, it could only get better for there.


End file.
